Simplemente Normal
by alice-joane-black
Summary: robin reflexiona lo que significa starfire para el, y ella le pregunta acerca de una sensacion que presenta cada vez que ve a cierta persona. oneshot


para empezar los Teen Titans no me pernetecen y dudo que algundia me pertenezcan, bueno y segundo: esta historia no es mia yo solo la traduci la idea original y la gran mente es de DOJ, por cierto muchisimas gracias por dejarme traducirla . y bueno para los que sepan ingles esta es la original: http/ si quieren leerla

**SIMPLEMENTE NORMAL**.

Cuando Starfire empezó a actuar extraño, yo fui el único que se dio cuenta, todos los demás pensaban que solo se debía a otra de sus extrañas cosas tamarianas.

Yo fui el único que debió darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal, debí cerciorarme, debí preguntarle que era lo que pasaba.

Para Starfire, el no estar en su usual buen humor era indicio de que algo andaba mal, así que ¿por qué no iba yo a darme cuenta?.

Cuando ella se fue, yo fui el único que inmediatamente se puso en acción. El único que ordeno a Cyborg arreglar el sub. y poner a todos los titanes en una frenética búsqueda. Yo fui el único que sabia que Starfire necesitaba que la encontráramos, que la ayudáramos, que fuéramos sus amigos. Pero en realidad, yo era el único que la necesitaba.

"¡por favor sean mis amigos!" nos imploro cuando la encontramos, cuando la salvamos. "soy simplemente normal"

instintivamente le respondí con una frase como de televisión que el interior era lo que contaba, y regresamos a casa. Otra exitosa misión había terminado. Pero para mi no era así, por mucho que quisiera que terminara algo dentro de mi me reprimía para que enfrentara mis emociones suprimidas. Supongo que por eso me eligieron como líder de los teen titans ya que puedo esconder mis emociones durante una batalla.

Para mi pesar, también eso es mi gran error. Esconder tantas emociones es suficiente como para hacer caer a cualquiera, inclusive al hombre mas fuerte puede ser victima de sus sentimientos.

Esa noche continuaba escuchando mi grito de pánico, recordaba como esa palabra había salido de mi boca, quemando mi garganta con la fuerza, "¡STARFIRE!" era la primera vez que había perdido el control de mis emociones y después de eso me sentí con la necesidad de encontrar a Starfire. Si cualquiera me hubiera preguntado por que me preocupe tanto en encontrarla hubiera respondido que era porque Starfire es un miembro del equipo y que debíamos apoyarla como ella lo había hecho con nosotros,. Pero ahora se que era mucho mas que eso.

Robin llamo cuidadosamente a la puerta "Starfire?"

"puedes entrar" respondió

Robin abrió la puerta con suavidad "Starfire yo..." se detuvo, un tanto sorprendido. Libros y revistas se encontraban tiradas por todo el suelo. Starfire estaba agachada buscando debajo de la cama "eh, starfire? Te sientes bien?"

"me encuentro perfectamente Robin" se enderezo y se sentó en la cama, su cabello callo en su hombro al acto.

Robin miro sus ojos, tratando de ignorar como su sonrisa le arrancaba el corazón.

"¿qué estabas buscando?"

las mejillas de Starfire se sonrojaron levemente "una revista que tenia, necesito saber algo"

"bueno, tal vez yo puedo ayudarte" dijo Robin encogiéndose de hombros "siempre y cuando no sea cosa de chicas"

Starfire dudo de esta idea por un momento. "esperaba que la revista me explicara de estos cosquilleos en estomago"

Robin sonrió "quieres decir que tienes mariposas?"

Starfire lo miro horrorizada "están retenidas en mi estomago?"

"no" respondió Robin riendo "es como si sintieras que las alas de las mariposas te golpearan suavemente dentro de ti, verdad?"

"oh, si. Entonces que quiere decir tener mariposas?"

"pueden ser muchas cosas" Robin cruzo el cuarto sentándose a un lado de ella "tu puedes estar nerviosa, ansiosa o emocionada..."

Starfire agacho la cabeza tristemente "no, no es nada de eso, yo no me siento ni nerviosa ni ansiosa ni emocionada...es, son como cálidos cosquilleos, amigo Robin. Cuando siento eso empiezo a sentir como si mi corazón corriera muy rápido y siento como si mis mejillas estuvieran ardiendo"

Robin sintió como si su corazón se hundiera al reconocer los síntomas "Star, tu sientes esto cuando..." Robin reprimió sus palabras por un instante "cuando ves a cierta persona?2

"si" respondió en un susurro

"entonces probablemente significa que quieres a esa persona Star"

starfire lo miro confundida "pero yo quiero a Raven y no siento lo mismo por ella"

"no ese tipo de cariño. Significa que quieres ser mas que una amiga para esta persona, Star, significa que..."su voz empezó a sonar entrecortada."que posiblemente estés enamorada de el"  
"oh, entonces es normal que sienta esto, que bien!" Pregunto felizmente starfire

Robin tenia que sonreír a eso "si" murmuro Robin "fantástico"

Starfire viro a ver a Robin con una gran sonrisa "lo siento Robin ¿querías saber algo?"

"ah, si, bueno, Star yo..."

"¿si?"

por primera vez desde que se convirtió en un titán, Robin sintió como todo su valor lo abandonaba en ese instante "solo quería cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien"

"ah" sonrió "estoy bien Robin, gracias"

"estoy feliz de que estés de vuelta" dijo Robin forzando una sonrisa "siento haberte molestado" se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse

"¡espera!"

"si Star?"

starfire se quedo en silencio pensando en una posible excusa para explicarle porque lo había detenido. "yo, yo tengo otra pregunta, puedo?"

Robin le dedico una sonrisa "por supuesto"

starfire empezó a sentirse incomoda "tengo que...tengo que decirle a esta cierta persona lo que siento por ella?"

"eso es lo que quieres Star?"

"pero que tal si el no siente las mariposas?"

"cualquiera debería estar loco para no sentir lo mismo que tu ,Star" le sonrió Robin mientras que las mejillas de starfire se ponían rojas

"tu también sientes las mariposas por alguien?"

Robin siempre había escondido sus emociones así como su mascara escondía su identidad, pero inmediatamente que el miro los ojos verdes de starfire supo que el nunca podría mentirle, no a ella. "si, Star" el no se dio cuenta de la tristeza que apareció en los ojos de starfire

"quieres contarme acerca de esta chica?"

Robin parpadeo "que quieres saber?"

starfire se quedo pensando por un momento "¿ella es alguien quien chico bestia podría llamar muñeca?"

Robin sonrió "si, podrías decir eso"

"ah, entonces ella es bonita?"

"preciosa"

"oh" starfire volteo involuntariamente hacia el espejo "es ella normal?"

Robin frunció el ceño "ser normal no lo es todo, Star. Las personas normales son aburridas"

"así que no es normal"

"no"dijo Robin tocando su cabeza "pero por eso la amo"

"Robin" starfire hacia un gran esfuerzo para retener las lagrimas "ella siente las mariposas hacia ti?"

"no lo se, nunca le he dicho lo que siento. Tengo miedo de que ella no sienta lo mismo"

"y entonces?2

Robin suspiro "casi la pierdo Star. Ella se fue porque tenia miedo que nadie la quisiera por lo que se había convertido, porque tenia miedo de que nadie la aceptara porque no era normal"

starfire vio los ojos de Robin; la historia empezaba a sonarle familiar.

"casi la pierdo porque nunca le he dicho lo que siento. No seria capaz de vivir conmigo mismo si ella se va de nuevo sin saber mis sentimientos hacia ella" Robin suspiro otra vez "perdóname si tu no sientes lo mismo, pero no puedo guardarlo mas. Te amo Star."

Starfire tomo esto calmadamente "tu sientes las mariposas por mi?"

"si starfire, siento las mariposas por ti"·

"oh, Robin!" starfire lo abrazo "es maravilloso!"

"lo es?"

"si! Porque tu eres mi cierta persona por la que siento mariposas cuando te veo!"

los ojos de Robin se hicieron tan grandes como platos de la sorpresa "s-soy yo?"

Starfire sonrió, y asintió felizmente "entonces ahora deberíamos tener el ritual de intercambiar botones, no es así?"

"¿el que?"

starfire lo miro confundida "¿que ustedes no intercambian los botones como peter pan?"

Robin alzo una ceja "¿peter pan? Has estado viendo las películas de chico bestia otra vez?"

"entonces tu-ustedes no hacen el...intercambio de..."

"no exactamente"

"entonces que hacen?" le pregunto starfire con curiosidad

"nosotros, bueno" Robin sintió como sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecer. instintivamente se fue acercando mas hacia starfire, tomo sus manos en las suyas. Ella no hizo nada y solo se dejo llevar. Robin se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, "nosotros hacemos algo como..."agacho su cabeza, starfire empezó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, sus labios tocaron los de Robin. El beso fue corto pero dulce "...esto" murmuro Robin separándose lentamente de starfire.

"Robin" susurro starfire "en este momento siento las mariposas mas fuertes que nunca"

Robin rió, y la volvió a besar "también yo Star, también yo."


End file.
